


Spacedogs Tumblr Prompts

by kelex



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel can't figure out why Adam's wearing earmuffs in fucking July.  (General Audiences, except for Nigel's Swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earmuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sticky-Out Ears Gif Set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149503) by bu0nanotte. 



> Inspired by [this gifset](http://bu0nanotte.tumblr.com/post/130431099899) by bu0nanotte.

Nigel looked at Adam, then the calendar hanging in the kitchen, then back to Adam. "Steă?"

Adam came around the corner to the kitchen at the call of his name. Well, it was Nigel's name for him, star, or little star, but it was still his name. "Yes?"

_Tread lightly, you fucking gorilla_ , he reminded himself. "Why are you wearing earmuffs in July?" It was a bit of a struggle to not laugh, but he'd never laugh at anything Adam did until he found the reason behind it.

At the word earmuffs, Adam covered them with his hands, as if hiding them made them unnoticeable. "I hate my ears."

Not the answer he'd expected, and he didn't know how to follow up without upsetting him. "When did this happen?" seemed safe enough.

"I was combing my hair last night and I saw how much they stick out. I hate them, so I hid them."

Coincidentally, Nigel had come in very late last night–almost the morning, in fact, bloody again (but this time, not his own), and had gone straight to the shower and then bed, curling around an already-sleeping Adam. Fuck. If he'd been here, maybe he could've nipped this in the bud. He really was a gorilla sometimes. Reaching out, Nigel tugged at the headpiece until Adam finally let go.

Then he immediately clapped his hands over his ears.

Insistently, Nigel took Adam's hands down, and brought him over to the kitchen counter. A quick lift, and Adam was sitting on the counter while Nigel stood between his legs. "I fucking love your ears," Nigel confessed, angling his head to keep eye contact, even when Adam dropped his head. "Because they're yours. I love whispering into it, because it fits my face perfectly." And he demonstrated, giving Adam's ear a gentle nuzzle. "My little star couldn't hear me without them, and I fucking trip over my tongue all the time but my words always fit your ears just like they were made for me and my ugly fucking swearing just as much as anything else."

Adam raised his chin at that. "You really think my ears were made for you?" Because he liked this idea very much, that he was made to fit Nigel and nobody else, and that maybe this was the reason why he'd never loved anyone like he loved Nigel.

"I really do." Leaning forward, he kissed each of Adam's ears softly. "Just for me and nobody else."

Adam's face lit up at the kisses, blushing ever so slightly. "That means parts of you are made just for me." That was perfect logic in Adam's mind, and it made him even happier when Nigel smiled in agreement.

"Every fucking one of them, darling. Every fucking one."

The End


	2. Untitled Jealous!Nigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel comes home to no Adam and a note on the door from an unfamiliar woman. What do you think is going to happen? (Again with the swearing, but General Audiences)

The door to the downstairs apartment crashed open. Wood splintered, whatever chain lock that had been holding the door closed was torn completely away from the wall, and a very furious Romanian with fire in his eyes filled the doorway like a towering giant. 

Behind what was left of the door, three people sat around a table playing poker, and behind that was what Nigel was actually looking for.

He'd come home to find a note taped to the door, a note in _unfamiliar fucking handwriting_ , in _unfamiliar fucking FEMALE HANDWRITING_ stating that Adam was downstairs for "a little while" and that "he'll be back safe and sound!" It had even ended with a fucking round smiley face at the bottom.

Oh, fuck no. No cunt was going to lay a finger on his little star, and it didn't take him long to start kicking down doors. He'd gone through three of them. Only one–the last one–had had anyone home.

One of the men at the table put down his cards and made to rise from the table, but Nigel's gun was pressed to the man's forehead before he got halfway up. "Adam, darling, do be a pet and tell us what the fuck is going on here?" 

It took Adam a few moments to answer; he had never really seen Nigel like this. Not the kind of scary angry he usually got; while he wasn't exactly used to that, it was something familiar. This was a different kind of angry, and he didn't know how to read it or react to it. "This is Emmeline," he answered, introducing the nice girl who'd asked him to come by for dinner. "She wanted me to come by for dinner, but I told her I couldn't. Then she asked me if that was a telescope she'd seen me carrying up to the roof, and I told her yes it was, so she wanted to show me hers and asked if I'd show her mine. She was about to show me hers, it's in the bedroom. Do you want to see it?"

Storm clouds gathered over Nigel's brow the longer the story went on. Some predatory fucking bitch thought that she was going to play a game of show-me-yours-I'll-show-you-mine with his Adam? Oh, fuck no. Everything was going a dark shade of green and he waved the gun hand to shut everybody up. He was about a millisecond from blowing away every single goddamn person in the room. "No, no. I don't want to see it." The gun moved from the man at the table to the woman. "Neither does he."

The woman smiled sweetly. "He seemed very eager a minute ago." 

Oh, that was a danger sign Adam recognized when Nigel actually bit through the cigarette clenched in his teeth, and he got up quickly to try and soothe him. 

As soon as Adam was within arm's reach, Nigel grabbed him and crushed him hard against his chest. "You go wait for me on the stairs, little star," he gritted out, managing to kiss him on the forehead to show that none of his anger was directed at Adam. "Please," he added, when he saw the protest start to form. 

Adam closed his mouth at that, and gave an unhappy nod. "Thank you for having me, Emmeline," he said politely, and couldn't understand why Nigel's left eye was twitching dangerously.

Nigel waited until Adam was out of sight, and he crossed the room in three strides. Emmeline tried to escape over the back of the couch, but Nigel got to her first. He hoisted her up on the wall, keeping her at eye level. "Next time you pick somebody to fuck with, it better not be mine. Understand?"

Emmeline nodded quickly, and gained her release. 

"You stay away from him." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a thick wad of bills, and laid a handful of them on the floor. "Sorry about your door." He backed out of the room, daring anyone to come after him. Smartly, they didn't.

He found Adam sitting on the stairs, and he jumped to his feet when Nigel came up. "Is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." He bodily picked Adam up in a bridal carry and took him back up the stairs and into their flat. Kicking the door shut, he deposited Adam on the couch, and kissed him. Hard. Possessively. 

Adam yelped in surprise when Nigel swept him up, and he really had no choice other than to wrap his arms around Nigel's neck. The kick of the door was loud, and he winced; that Nigel didn't notice the wince or apologize for it meant he was still upset about something. 

But before he could ask, Nigel's mouth was on his, and the kiss was deep and rougher than he was used to. But he didn't say anything, just kept his arms around Nigel's neck because Nigel was the touchstone he'd built everything around and trusted him. 

After the kiss broke, Nigel brought his hands to gently cradle Adam's face. "Are you all right, little star?" 

Adam nodded mutely, still not sure what to say that wouldn't upset Nigel further.

"Then say something." He was trying to restrain his vocabulary, keep it calm enough that Adam wouldn't be afraid of him. But it obviously wasn't working.

"Are you all right, Nigel? You were really mad when you kicked in that door. Why did you kick in that door? Emmeline won't want to be my friend now." 

Nigel had rested his hand on the back of Adam's neck, and he had to force himself not to squeeze it. "Darling, she wasn't trying to be your friend." How in the fuck was he supposed to explain this concept without fucking it up? "She wanted…" He let his words trail off. "This is what she wanted, little star," Nigel finally said, reaching down to lightly caress Adam's crotch. "That's what it meant, when she wanted to take you into her fucking bedroom and show you hers." 

Adam tilted his head, trying to take that in. "She didn't have a telescope?"

Oh, the filthy things that Nigel's brain came up with to answer that was not helpful in the least, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Adam's. "I seriously fucking doubt it." 

"Oh." Adam's face fell. "I thought she wanted to be my friend."

"I know." He gathered Adam into his arms, pulling him back against Nigel's chest. "Sometimes people are cunts," was all he could offer. He wished he could be elegant, offer something that wasn't street filth and stupidity, but that was all he had. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You really did." Adam burrowed back against Nigel's warmth, and Nigel's arms wrapped around him tightly. "But it's okay. I know you'd never hurt me." 

"No, of course I wouldn't." Nigel rocked Adam gently in his lap, trying to help soothe the hurt and the confusion. "And you could never hurt me." 

Didn't stop him from being jealous. Didn't matter that Adam would never. Other people would.

End


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Adam about a day to figure out what was going on with Emmeline and why Nigel was jealous-angry. (EXPLICIT AS FUCK. THERE BE M/M HEREABOUTS.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mummyholmesisupset is hell on my self-control. <3

Breakfast the next morning was an entirely silent affair. Mostly because Nigel was still sleeping; Adam knew from past experience that you didn't poke the bear before it was ready to come out of the cave. That was how Nigel had described himself last night, a fucking furious bear who just wanted to go the fuck to sleep. So he'd curled up beside Nigel, only to feel Nigel's arm loop around his waist and haul him back so that he was completely pressed against Nigel's body. "I can't breathe," Adam had complained.

"Live with it," Nigel had answered curtly, but he had loosened the grip enough to let Adam get comfortable. Just not too far from him. Even in the night, Nigel had rolled over and nearly squashed Adam into a little flat pancake. But an elbow to the ribs got him moved enough, and honestly, he didn't mind being that close to Nigel.

It was just, something about it didn't feel right. Nigel was never that touchy, never that needy, and as he crunched his cereal, his mind was working overtime. It wasn't until he'd crunched the last bite and his spoon hit the empty bowl that it dawned on him what Nigel had been trying to tell him. 

Because it was his routine, Adam put his dirty dishes in the sink and filled them with water. Then he chewed a moment on his bottom lip, trying to decide what he should do. Because he needed to talk to Nigel, but didn't want to wake him up. 

He woke him up anyway. He got back in bed, rolling over close to Nigel and tucking himself in, just like Nigel had been holding him last night. That was enough to wake Nigel up, because he'd been just aware enough that Adam had gotten up for breakfast, and then gone back to sleep.

Prying one eye open, Nigel saw the back of Adam's head trying to tuck under Nigel's chin, and he reached a sleepy hand up to stroke through his curls. "What's this, darling?" Adam didn't speak for a long moment, and Nigel could feel the heat of blushing against his arm. So he waited patiently, not pushing, just half-drowsing and waiting for Adam's answer while he played with his little lover's hair. 

He was shocked into full wakefulness when Adam rolled over and kissed him. Hard, harder than he usually did if he wanted to initiate something, and Nigel couldn't stop himself responding. He brought his hand up to Adam's face, stroking the soft skin as he returned the kiss. His tongue tasted Adam's cereal, and he didn't mind in the least. 

But Adam was still pushing against him, and so Nigel rolled flat onto his back, which was apparently what Adam wanted because he climbed on top of Nigel's stomach and looked down at him with a half-naughty grin. "I know why you were angry with Emmeline."

Nigel groaned. "It's too fucking early for this." He dragged a hand over his eyes to wake himself up, and focused completely on Adam, who was wiggling on his perch against Nigel's very interested morning hard-on. Once he was awake, he brought his hands to Adam's hips to still their movements until he could figure out what the fuck was going on in his little darling's head. 

"I figured it out while I was eating my cereal," he reported back. "Last night, you sort of said, or tried to say, that she… you know." More of the blushing, and Nigel watched in adoration as it crawled up Adam's neck to blossom on his cheeks. 

"Wanted to fuck you," he supplied bluntly.

"That," Adam agreed, almost scarlet. "But I didn't really figure that out until just now, because I was thinking about what you said. And I wouldn't have liked that at all." He gave another wiggle against Nigel. "You protected me because you were jealous."

Another groan at the enthusiastic wiggling, and Nigel was just about ready to lose his cool. "Yes. Yes, I was fucking jealous. I came home to find you, and all I found was a fucking note on the door written by some bitch I didn't even know saying that you'd be back all safe and fucking sound in a little while. And it even had a goddamn smiley face on it, like I'm fucking twelve years old again and have to be reassured by a fucking cartoon smile." 

"Well, you don't have to be jealous. I don't want to f-, fu-, uh, f--" Adam couldn't say the word. 

"Fuck," Nigel supplied with a wicked grin. He started sliding his hands over Adam's thighs, fingertips drawing little circles on the fabric of his trousers. 

"F-, fuh, uh, have s-s-sex with anyone but you," Adam finally got out, flushing an even brighter red than before.

At that, Nigel pushed up on his elbows and looked at Adam seriously. "You think I think that?"

"No!" Adam pushed at Nigel's shoulders to get him to lay back down. "I know you don't. But it makes me happy when you say that I'm the only one you want to-- you know." So logic dictated it would make Nigel happy that Adam felt the same way. 

He relaxed at that, realizing the logic that his darling little star was using. "So you like knowing that you're the only one I want to fuck?" he purred, and he gave a little roll of his hips so that his cock rubbed against Adam's ass. 

Adam gave a vehement nod, and gave a little rock of his own in answer. Nigel groaned, and Adam's playful expression took a note of mischief as he reached behind himself and stroked Nigel through the sheet. He'd done that before, teasing Nigel through the sheet, especially in the early morning, and he _really_ liked it when Nigel touched himself. 

But this morning, because he wanted to show Nigel how much he loved him, Adam scooted back down so that he was sitting on Nigel's legs. 

The change in position effectively pinned Nigel to the bed, because he was not going to move and throw Adam off in any shape or form. But he did squirm a little, getting himself comfortable and lacing his hands behind his head. "What's next, little star?" he murmured softly, shifting his shoulders until the morning sun beamed down on them and warmed him up. 

When Adam bit his lip, Nigel wanted to lean up and suck it into his mouth, nibble it between _his_ teeth, but he stayed quiet and still. Adam almost never initiated anything except sex, and anything his little star wanted to do, Nigel was going to let him do. 

With a nod of decision to himself, Adam yanked the sheet off Nigel's body, revealing him to be completely naked. That was a sight Adam enjoyed, but he was very much determined that this was not going to be about him right now. He wanted to make Nigel feel good, the way Nigel made him feel. So he reached out and wrapped a hand around Nigel's cock. 

A soft hiss of breath whistled through Nigel's lips, but he kept himself still. Reaching down, he covered Adam's hand with his own, adjusting his lover's grip just a little until it was at the perfect angle to stroke.

Adam's eyes were shining with delight as Nigel showed him without words what to do. His fist stroked up and down the hard shaft, and he was entranced with the way the head of Nigel's cock peeked out of the foreskin. Adam's tongue caught between his teeth; he knew why their parts looked different, knew about circumcision and how most European men didn't go in for that, but he didn't ask. Now was not the time for a lecture, not with Nigel groaning softly under him and making shallow thrusts of his hips. 

And it was all Nigel could do to keep himself to shallow thrusts. He wanted to rock hard, to push into Adam's tight fist over and over again, reach up and show him how to rub his thumb right over the head of Nigel's cock so it hurt just a little bit but felt so much fucking better. 

But he did none of those things, because he knew it was important for Adam to be able to do this, and he encouraged it. "Fucking hell, don't be afraid to squeeze," he growled out, fingers tangling in the sheets beside him. "You're not going to hurt me, I promise." Fuck, was he supposed to be more coherent than that? It wasn't working out that way. 

It was enough for Adam; he needed to know that yes, he was making Nigel feel good and not hurting him, and once he had that confirmation, he was comfortable enough to branch out a bit. He did squeeze tighter on the downstrokes, which made Nigel's hips thrust up to meet his hand. He liked the way Nigel's back arched when he squeezed, so he did it again, and accidentally twisted his grip as Nigel's cock grew slick with precome. 

The little twist had Nigel growling Adam's name deep in his throat. "Do that again, Adam, please," he begged, and Adam did exactly what he'd done before. Nigel's back arched again, and he could swear he felt his toes curl as he pushed into Adam's stroking fist. 

Adam's eyes got bigger and bigger as Nigel's body started to move. He was in no danger of losing his perch, Nigel was being careful of that as he could, but he was beginning to realize why Nigel enjoyed touching Adam in this way, stroking him off while he was sitting in Nigel's lap. But that it was him, this time, making Nigel feel good? It made him bite his lower lip again and push uncomfortably at his own erection. 

Nigel caught the little push, and at that, he gave his lover a wolfish grin. "Take your clothes off," he ordered, covering Adam's hand with his own and stroking slowly. "I'll wait for you." 

No, this was not at all what Adam had planned in his head when he came into the bedroom. This was going to be all about Nigel, making Nigel feel good about protecting him from Emmaline. He tried shaking his head no, but Nigel intercepted. "I mean it, take your fucking clothes off. I want you naked," he clarified, sensing that might be the crux of the issue. Idiot that he was, with his blood in his cock, he'd finally picked up on the fact that Adam was trying his best to make it all about him. 

Yeah, he wasn't having that for one second longer. 

The thought that Nigel wanted to see him naked fit much better with his plan, and he realized he should have thought of that himself. It didn't take him long to undress, and he tried to climb back on Nigel's legs. Instead, though? 

"Turn around. Come up here." Nigel patted his chest, pulling Adam up onto his body that they were lying opposite each other, with Adam's hands on Nigel's cock while Adam's cock lay within easy reach of Nigel's mouth. "Now, back to what you were doing." 

Suspiciously, Adam returned his hand to Nigel's cock and picked up the same quick strokes that he'd been using before. 

Nigel waited until Adam was completely involved in his stroking, and licked across the head of Adam's cock. His hands on Adam's hips kept him restrained, and he rubbed his cheek across the hard shaft as Adam tried to squirm away. "Nigel!"

He let Adam see the grin, then. "You think I'm not having the time of my fucking life here?" he demanded, sliding the tip of one finger between Adam's cheeks as he teased him. "I'm getting the idea you want this to be about me, yeah?" At Adam's shy little nod, he continued. "You think I'm ever going to turn down the chance to have you in my mouth like this?" Adam shook his head no. "Then can I suck your cock?" 

Talk about things you never expected to have to say.

Adam was scarlet red, but he nodded yes. He dug the nails of one hand into Nigel's thighs, bracing himself as Nigel's tongue wrapped around the head of his cock and brought it into his mouth. He kept his own hand tight on Nigel's cock, stroking it hard and giving the occasional twist of his wrist when the flesh was too slick to grasp. 

Nigel was determined to make his little star come, and come first. Because he was skittish enough about letting Nigel do this much, he didn't dare try to tease him open with a finger, or to slide his tongue inside Adam--both of which he promised himself to do later. Instead, he concentrated on sucking the cock in his throat, licking along the length, gently tugging at the head with his lips when he drew back to place a kiss on the tip. 

Adam was making little kitten-like mews as Nigel sucked him. This was not what he'd expected, he'd expected to be the one making Nigel happy, but he couldn't feel guilty when Nigel was eagerly sucking him down. 

He could not last long; he had already been so hard watching Nigel before that it had been hurting, and Nigel's mouth was the balm. It made him feel better to be inside Nigel's mouth like that, and he involuntarily tightened his grip on Nigel's cock when he felt himself come. 

Nigel swallowed. He'd never done that before, for anyone, but he'd wanted Adam's cock in his mouth. The jerking of Adam's cock against his tongue made him surge upwards, pushing his cock against the suddenly-tight grip around it. His own orgasm was a surprise, and as he watched Adam's cock slip out of his mouth, he watched his own come fall over Adam's hand, a little on his face, even a drip or two in his hair. 

Adam was enthralled when Nigel came, feeling the heat spilling over his hand like lava from a volcano. He didn't even care that it was getting all over him, and he stroked until no more came out. 

Nigel took the sheet and wiped Adam's hands and face clean, then threw it in the floor and nuzzled him close. "Did you like that, gorgeous boy?" he asked softly, stroking Adam's curls and cuddling him against his chest. 

"Which part? Cause I liked all of it, but if you're--"

Nigel's kiss shut him up, and Nigel's lips curved into a smile. "I was asking about all of it," he confirmed, whispering it against Adam's lips. "Now, how about you and me get in the shower together, and then we'll get back into bed." 

Adam started listing off the things he had to do that day, things that were important to his routine, and Nigel just lay there, listening to him talk. He could listen to Adam talk about any fucking thing in the world and still love it. 

"So it's settled, then." Nigel pulled Adam back down from where he'd started to get out of bed. "We're going to stay in bed."

Adam huffed, but he couldn't stay mad at Nigel. Not when he was offering--"You are offering more sex, right?"

Nigel just laughed, scooping him up and carrying him into the bathroom. "Yes, my little spaceman, I am."

The End


End file.
